Falling Sun
by listen.believe.inspire
Summary: Arienna always felt invisible until she moved to La Push and met Seth Clearwater. Now she's in a world of werewolves and vampires. And being Seth's imprint makes it all even more confusing and harder.
1. Falling Over Me

**This was my first fanfiction but I ended up deleting it. Now, I re-uploaded it and changed a few things such as names. Hopefully it will turn out better than the first time! **

**Disclaimer- All characters, places and other information relating to Twilight, except for OCs, belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_You're standing as a flower on the wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away_

**Falling Over Me- Demi Lovato**

**Arianne**

Home. Dictionary definition, a place where one lives. I always believed that, until I came here. We packet all of our belongings, said goodbye to all our friends and family, drove many miles and came here. It was raining when we first arrived, tiny droplets each reminding me of what I left behind.

La Push, Washington. Surrounded by beautiful scenery of forest, sand and sea, it seemed like the perfect place to live. Everyone knows and gets on well with each other. But it's not home to me, not yet. Maybe it never will. I was forced to moved, I never get a choice in my family, it wasn't my decision to leave Sacramento, I loved it there. The sun was always shining, my friends lived on the same street, I could go shopping any time I wanted and it was perfect. Now I'm here, the rain is falling fast, my friends live eight hundred miles away from me, the closest shops require a car journey to get to, which is made worse when my mother refuses to let me drive even though a received my licence five months ago and I do believe it to be perfect.

I felt the car pull to a stop, my sister flattened invisible creases in her dress, if you could call a piece of clothing that barley covers what is considered inappropriate to show in public, a dress. I wrapped my hoodie tighter around my body, trying to trap as much heat as possible, fearing it will soon disappear as soon as I take a step outside. My mother quickly scrambled her way out of the car and to the passengers side to let Alyssa out, leaving me to make my own way to the cold outdoors.

Before I could take one more step, my mother grabbed my arm, lent her head down right beside my ear and whispered harshly. "I'm warning you now, do anything stupid that will embarrass either me or your sister, an you will regret it."

I simply nodded. I have learnt that talking back does nothing but receive you punishment later, so I nodded. All I had to do, according to my mother of course, was to walk in, politely say hello to a few strangers, then keep quiet so no one acknowledges me until it was finally time to go. Simple.

Alyssa walked in front of me, arm linked with my mothers, it was like we were two completely different people. Alyssa and I were twins, fraternal twins and it seemed to my mother that she was the most beautiful, smartest of the two of us. Despite me being the younger twin, I was the first to walk and talk, but did my mother notice, no. When she tells family stories, it is always how Alyssa pulled her self up using the table and taking her first two steps towards to cookie jar, even though I had pulled myself up, using no assistance, and took five steps towards to bookcase. My Grandma had to tell me this, she always thought of me as her favourite, I wasn't spoilt and self-centred like my sister Of course she would never say this out loud, but I knew.

All three of us were invited to an annual 'get together', where all the local residents met up and had a few drinks, laughed and caught up with local gossip. I had been to many in Sacramento, but most involved my mother getting drunk and chatting up much younger men, my sister also getting drunk and going off with much older men. I usually met up with my friends, drank lemonade and had fun. Coming to this get party lowered the chances of them getting drunk, and also my chances of having fun. I had two choices in this situation. One, turn around and hitch-hike all the way to California. Or two, walk into the house and pretend to not exist. Weighing all the options, and noting my fear of the dark and possibility of being kidnapped, I faked a smile and entered the house behind my family.

The house wasn't small, nor was it large, comfy was the best word to describe it. The wood resembled the trees that surrounded it, beautiful and somewhat mysterious. The laughter filled the open spaced room. A fire burned in the corner of the, now crowded, living room which also lead into the semi-large kitchen. Before now, I had never set foot in the house, I didn't even know it existed, but a strange feeling swept upon. It faintly felt like I was meant to be here, a reason that I couldn't comprehend, made it seem like I belonged.

A sudden pain erupted in my ribs, I glanced around and saw my mothers' harsh face. Apparently while I was looking, someone had came over and greeted us. I turn to face the stranger and saw a smiling face look back at me. She was around my mothers' age, possibly older, and pretty. Her mature face looked like it held so many memories, even secrets of her life, her eyes were sad, a sparkle lost years ago. Her rounded, naturally tanned and make up free face, a strong contrast to my mothers' slightly orange and pasted face, was lit up by a loving smile.

"You must be the Martinez family?" Her sweet voice asked. I looked to my family, did I want to be associated with them? Did they want to be associated with me?

"Yes." Came my mothers' fake sweetly voice. "I'm Sandra and these are my daughters." She gestured to us. "Alyssa and Arianne" Her voice got hard as my name came from her lips. A poison to her vocabulary. Never killing her but always causing her pain to utter. The women's friendly expression never faltered as my mother spoke. I didn't know whether or not she noted the change in tone in my mother's voice.

"Welcome. I'm Sue Clearwater, this is my home" No wonder it felt so friendly and welcoming. "Please feel free to ask me for anything whilst you settle in. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and stop my son from staying in his bedroom all night." My eyes flickered to Alyssa as soon as she said son, a small smile played upon her lips. Sue's eyes glanced to us. "You know, I think you're about his age. I'll get him to show you around, I don't expect you two would want to talk to a bunch of adults all night." Alyssa nodded, I just smiled.

"There you go Aly, I told you something good would come out of moving here." My mother addressed my sister as soon as Sue walked up the wooden stairs. Alyssa's sly smile grew in size, and when we saw Sue walking back down the stairs, appearing to be dragging something behind her, it grew even more. A boy came into view, dressed simply in black jeans, white t-shirt and black hoodie. His black hair perfectly styled in a short cut, but leaving some of the rich chocolate hair to fall to his eyes. Even from where we were standing, I could tell that muscles lay beneath his clothes.

"Whoa!" Came Alyssa's voice from beside me along with a low whistle They reached us, the boy looking down at his shoes and shifting his weight from one leg to another, seeming as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Sue glanced at the boy, rolled her eyes and gently nudged him in the ribs.

He looked up and my breath got caught in my throat. He was beautiful. His deep chocolate, almost black eyes gazed upon my, a stare I tried to avoid, but always finding again. He was taller than many boys I had met, luckily for me, I was also tall, but he still had to look down at me. His stare continued, never breaking away to look at the rest of my family, a strange expression placed upon his perfect features, almost like he was in pain, fighting with himself. I could feel my sisters annoyance at his actions but I soon forgot about everything when I met his eyes again. My dull brown against his beautiful. I felt like I was falling, deeper and deeper into the endless pit. My thoughts were broken when I heard the friendly voice again.

"This is my son, Seth. Seth this is the Martinez family. Sandra, Alyssa and Arianne." Usually this was the time when I would smile, but my body was frozen, as much as I tried, I had no control. I could see Alyssa flick her blonde dyed hair over her shoulder, a action that usually made boys swoon and fall to her feet. But not him, his stare continued, a gaze that never left mine.

My brain finally kicked in. All heat in my body rose to my cheeks, an almost burning sensation covering my face. My eyes quickly averted to the floor, I could still feel his on my skin. Sue cleared her throat and turned to him. "Seth, do you think you could show Arianne and Alyssa around." He managed a small nod. "Don't go into the forest, Sam's still there and I don't want anything to happen." Doesn't want anything to happen? Was this Sam in a gang? Was Seth? I couldn't understand why this bothered me as much as it did, even though I hate gangs, I had only met this boy, why did I care so much?

"Sure" I nearly fell to my knees as I heard his voice for the first time. A honey tone mixed perfectly with a slightly husky voice. Nothing sounded like it and all I wanted to do is to listen to it all day. At last ripping his eyes away from me, I was able to look up. He was turned to face the door that we entered in and with glancing at me every few seconds, he lead us to the outside. Whilst we walked into the cold, night air he said nothing. Alyssa walked close to him trying to divert his attention onto her but it never left me.

We started walking towards the back of the wooden house, Seth leading the way, and us trailing behind. I saw him tense up and was about to ask if he was okay, until he turned fully to me, stopping and I also when I realised. His mouth opened "You're Arianne?" Came his angelic voice. I tried to repl, but my voice was lost in his presence so I simply nodded. "Okay, just making sure." He said nothing more, and started walking again.

A sudden noise came from deep inside the woods, a low growl, making me jump and Alyssa scream. Seth seemed at ease, as if he was expecting it. He looked at me and smiled. "There's nothing to fear." I frowned at his words. Had he not heard the growl? "It's only the legends."

Only the legends?

Whatever 'gang' this boy was part of, it wasn't the sanest.


	2. Naturally

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally_

**Naturally- Selena Gomez**

**Seth**

_Everything about her is perfect. Her looks, her personality even her name. Arianne, not too unique, not too common._

_Seth?_

_Her eyes. Those deep chocolate eyes that you can get lost in, stare into all day long._

_Seth, please stop._

_Her beautiful black hair, natural loose curls I just want to run my fingers through._

_Come on Seth, I think that's enough._

_Her sweet honey voice, her laugh..._

_Cut it out Seth, you're making me feel sick!_

_I love her, no wait, it's much more than that..._

_Please, someone just bite him or something, anything to get him to shut up!_

_She's my imprint. My imprint. My true... hey!_

I felt a set of strong, sharp teeth dig into my side. I turned around and met the eyes of the grey and black wolf behind me, Embry. A stupid, proud grin on his face, showing the same set of razors that had stop my thoughts.

_What the hell was that for Embry? _His grin got bigger.

_You were the one that wouldn't stop thinking about you're imprint._

_Shut up Embry!_

_'Arianne, my true love, my imprint' _He tried to imitate my voice, failing but he did succeed in annoying me even more.

_Okay, one, I sound nothing like that _The grey wolf rolled his eyes _And two, she is my imprint and I think I can think about her as much as I want._

I felt very defensive, as though he was attacking Arianne herself. I could see his already huge grin stating to get even bigger. I leant forward slightly, ready to pounce if he made one more stupid comment about her. A growl ripped through my teeth, not a viscous sound but a threatening one. Embry echoed my posture and began to growl as well, a more playful sound than the one I was producing.

_Knock it off guys! _Instantly both of us returned to our original postures at the sound of the Alphas' voice. Jacob walked up to us, Quil left behind, watching in interest, waiting for a fight to happen between Embry and I. _Embry, Seth has imprinted. You cannot taunt him about it because he isn't the only one who has. I have and Quil has. So cut it out! _Embry's ears were flat against his head as Jacob's tone got more serious. Sensing victory, Jacob jogged back to were he and Quil were standing.

_So, when I imprint... then can I make fun of Seth?_

**Arianne**

I kept replaying the same scene inside of my head. The growl that erupted deep inside the forest. Seth's expression, his words. _It's only the legends. _What did that mean? The only conclusion I could make was that there were gangs in La Push. One was called The Legends, maybe there was one called The Myths or The Truths. But it didn't make sense. Seth seemed so... nice. I have seen people who belonged to gangs, always angry, covered in tattoos, constantly smelt like smoke and drugs. But not Seth, he was polite, quiet and so... healthy. I couldn't understand what was going on, even more, I couldn't understand why I cared so much.

I was sat in my bedroom all alone. Actually, I'm not even sure you could call this room a bedroom, there was hardly enough room for a bed. Apart from the bed, all I had was a small chest of draws and a lamp on top of them. The walls were an off-white, the carpet, an ugly shade of brown. There was no point in redecorating, as soon as I turned eighteen I would be gone from this house forever, either I leave, or I would be kicked out.

Not only did I keep replaying the scene, but I kept thinking about Seth. He seemed so perfect. His appearance, mainly his eyes, how polite and kind he was towards me, the way I felt safe when I was by him. When I was with him, I felt something I hadn't felt since i was twelve. I felt happy. And I liked it. I felt comfortable and even... loved. But that was impossible. How could he love me? I was looking to deep into this, I stopped thinking about the smallest possibility of him liking me more than a friend, and tried to turn my attention to finding something to do.

The scenery outside was beautiful. The sun shone high in the clear blue sky, I could feel the heat pouring through my window and onto my face. I decided to look around the forest, I ran down the carpeted stairs and quickly wrote down where I was going on a pad, placed near the phone, even though I knew they wouldn't care.

It was even hotter outside. I could feel the rays burning my skin, I found shelter in the forest. The tall trees made the perfect cover from the sun. I started walking, knowing nothing about the forest, directions or hiking, if I got lost I could be gone for days. Despite the facts, I kept walking. An hour must have passed before I found a clearing. It was beautiful. Flowers scattered all around in the vibrant green grass, the trees gave a shadow of beauty across the ground. The only sounds were those of the birds, chirping in the sky. I walked into the centre, just staring at my surroundings.

A familiar sound rang through my ears. I flinched backwards at the growl, my heart beating fast inside of me. Panic flooded my senses, I wasn't scared of many animals, but I was alone, most likely lost and an angry animal was near by. I knew nothing about protecting myself from an attack, especially from a creature that sounded like it was ready to kill. If it did attack, I was defenseless and would have no chance of survival. Animals sensed fear, surly it would of pounced by now.

As soon as the thought entered me mind, a rustling came from behind me. The creature was here. With my heart ready to burst from the fear in my body, I slowly turned around. I was determined to at least have one look at the thing that was about to kill me. But when I did finally see the creature, relief flooded every part of me.

"Seth?" I asked more out of happiness than surprise. He walked forward and I took in what he was wearing, or rather, what he wasn't wearing. Only a simple pair of cut off jeans covered his body. His shirtless chest exposed his tanned muscles, also showing a large tattoo on his right upper arm. Maybe my gang idea wasn't so absurd after all. That though was pushed to the back of my mind as soon as it entered.

"Yeah, it's me" My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, I couldn't grasp why though. He walked slightly more faster towards me, until he was directly in front of me, his eyes full of worry and confusion. "What are you doing out here, all alone?" My voice felt trapped inside of my throat at the amount of worry in his voice. Finally, I was ready to talk.

"I could ask you the same question" It was a childish response but as soon as he ask me the question, all other answers were forgotten. He rolled he beautiful eyes and returned his gaze back to me.

"I know this place. I've lived here all my life. I can keep safe, you however could get hurt." Guilt came from deep inside of me, but why should I feel guilty? I had only known him for less than a day.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to... get away for a little bit." We stood there, in the middle of the forest, staring deep into each others eyes. Minutes could have passed by, hours until I finally turned back around, starting to walk back to my home. I got to the edge of the clearing before stopping at the sound of his laugh. "What's so funny?" I turned to face him again.

"You're going to walk home? By yourself?" Was he making fun at me? Why was it so funny that I was going back home?

"Yeah. I am." Anger started to lace my voice. He laughed again, before responding.

"You're going to get lost again and then it would be my responsibility if you got hurt." I began thinking about the hidden offer in his words. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." He added under his breath, hoping I didn't hear. I did but chose not to ask about it.

"You know the way back?" A smile formed on his lips, the one I loved to see. He nodded and started to walk the other way. Before I could ask why, he called for me to follow.

"I don't know where you live but when we get back to my house, we can follow the road." I nodded in agreement, understanding his logic.

Together we walked, making small talk and laughing at stupid things. I normally felt awkward talking to a near stranger but with Seth, it was like I knew him forever. Instead of forcing the laughter out, it came naturally.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
